1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device, and specifically, to a recording device having an internal recording medium and an HDD built-in recording device having an internal recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the digital household appliance, a microcomputer acting as a control center controls constituent components according to predetermined software, and thereby realizes each function. Each piece of software that the microcomputer executes is recorded in nonvolatile memory, such as EEPROM (Electrically Erasable, Programmable Read-Only Memory). In recent years, since in the digital household appliance, the size of software becomes larger along with its higher functionality, the size of the nonvolatile memory that records the software also becomes larger similarly. Another factor that causes the size of the nonvolatile memory to be enlarged is as follows: in the case where the same product is intended to be sold in a region having a different language, a language menu for all regions to which the product is shipped has been recorded in the nonvolatile memory beforehand and the language menu is pre-selected by factory setting etc., and accordingly if the number of areas of shipment increases, regions of the language menu that are recorded in the nonvolatile memory increase so much.
Presently, although a cost of the nonvolatile memory has decreased as compared before, the nonvolatile memory having a memory size that allows large-size software to be recorded is still expensive. Besides, in order to support higher-functionality of the digital electric appliances in the future, it is presumed that the memory size of the volatile memory is going to increase.
The JP No. 2005-189907 A discloses, as a methods for suppressing memory size by curtailing the use of the nonvolatile memory, a technique of allocating a recording location to a program according to a frequency of use of the program by being equipped with ROM as nonvolatile memory, RAM as a recording medium, and a magnetic disk.
The technique provided by JP No. 2005-189907 A comes with the following problem. That is, the ROM (Read-only memory) as the nonvolatile memory has a limit in the number of times of rewriting. Because of this limit, when allocating the program to the recording location frequently according to the frequency of use, the number of times of rewriting is likely to soon reach the upper limit of the nonvolatile memory, and after that the function of allocating the program is likely to be unable to be executed.